


Already Sinned

by InTheShadows



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Random & Short, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark/Thor/Jane Foster, pre-Loki/Steve Rogers, relationships include:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 07:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19246300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheShadows/pseuds/InTheShadows
Summary: When Tony decides to have a conversation with Loki about a certain detail that Thor spilled, well, he isn't sure what to expect. He knows what he wants to do, but he has no idea how Loki is going to take it. He's not exactly thrilled to be helping the team after all. But still he is going to because he thinks there's some things that needs to be said. Who knew it would end up going so well. (If you ask Tony that is. Loki? Eh, he'll come around eventually.)





	Already Sinned

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I have no idea where this came from. Attack of the plot bunnies I guess?

“Hey Lo lo,” Tony says as he collapses on the couch next to him, “what’s shakin bacon?” 

Loki looks up from his book long enough to glare at him before returning his attention back to it without an answer. 

Tony shrugs, not upset at all. In fact he had been expecting something like this anyways. He turns his attention to his own tablet to get some work done. Just because he prefers to do all of this in the workshop doesn’t mean it can’t be done elsewhere. And he is determined to have this conversation. Maybe not one of his best ideas, but he is. 

They sit in silence for a while, both focused on their own thing. But then Tony begins to fidget, bouncing his leg up and down or tapping his fingers against the tablet. It’s not as if he isn’t still working, but he’s never been able to sit still for long. Even when he is focused he still has a habit to fidget. It usually drives everyone around him to distraction. 

Loki proves that he is no different when he snaps, “Must you continue to move like a borsnap in heat?” 

Now Tony has no idea what a borsnap is, but he doubts that it’s a compliment. “Hmmm?” he asks, half for show and half because he legitimately didn’t realize he was fidgeting, “What was that?” 

“Is it impossible for you to sit still for more than five minutes?” he asks irritably. 

Tony shrugs. “Pretty much yeah. It’s been a thing of mine since I was a kid.” 

“And you insist on annoying me with it  _ why _ ?” 

Wow someone’s in a grumpy mood today. Then again Loki’s been in a grumpy mood ever since Thor dragged him here to do Asgard’s version of community service. And Tony can understand why because honestly it’s not as if he was welcomed with open arms. He’ had it pretty rough here, even if most people would say he deserves it. Well Tony aims to change that now. 

“Can’t a man spend some quality time with his favorite brother in law?” he asks. 

Loki scowls. “First of all, even if that title held true, I would be your only one. Second of all you and Thor are merely dating, not even courting - along with that other scientist of his. Third, I do believe you are crazier than all the other mortals think if you believe Odin will ever allow this long term.” 

Now it’s Tony’s turn to scowl at the mention of Odin. “Screw him,” he says venhemly. 

Loki raises an eyebrow, clearly taken aback at his fierce response. 

“Thor let it slip about the cow comment,” he explains, “He doesn’t even know about me if the eye in the sky hasn’t tattled on us yet.” He offers a sharp smile. “And if he thinks a little thing like mortality is going to stop me. Either I’ll invent something myself or convince a certain someone to steal a few apples for us. I intend to annoy Odin as long as possible - something I think you’d approve of.” 

Loki nods, seemingly ignoring the latter comment as he answers the former. “Yes for all the Allfather has expressed disappointment in my actions he seemingly holds similar views. Mortals are to be respected, but apparently only from afar.” His smile sharpens. It’s enough to make you bleed, “I had to learn my hypocrisy from somewhere after all.” 

Tony hums, but doesn’t actually comment. He’s noticed that even though Loki tried to take over their world he still has an odd respect for them. He hides it well so he doesn’t think that anyone else has noticed, but it’s true. Oh he may not care for humanity as a whole, but he does hide a healthy respect for certain individuals he meets that he likes. Really that isn’t all that different from the rest of the world. Even people hate people so who are they to judge? 

“Yeah Odin sounds like a dick,” he agrees. 

“Oh? Has Thor come to his senses after all and begun to question the perfection of his father? I find that hard to believe,” he says dismissively. 

“More like me and Jane have been asking some pointed questions. You have to read between the lines of what he says.” 

“I do hope you are using a thick enough stick. Thor’s head has always been especially hard,” is all Loki says before returning to his book. 

But Tony isn’t ready to end this yet. Not when they’ve been having an actual conversation and not just snarking at each other. He hasn’t even come close to the purpose of this little chat. “Although it would help if he had all the information,” he adds pointedly. 

Loki glances at him at that, but doesn’t respond. 

“You know he has no idea what happened to you when he was banished. All he has is Odin’s version and I can see the plot holes in that story a mile away. He’s confused and doesn’t know what to think.” 

“If he wants to know so badly then he can ask himself,” Loki says, voice hard. 

“And would you actually answer him?” 

“Would he truly ask?” he asks in return, “Or once again would it be a series of poorly veiled accusations worded as questions? Why would he bother to take the word of a liar in any case?” 

“Because you’re still his little brother,” Tony answers. 

Loki’s reaction is plain to see. He visibly draws himself inward as he spits, “Thor is  _ not _ my brother.” It doesn’t quite mask the hurt hidden behind those words. 

“That’s not what he thinks. And before you start,” he continues before Loki can respond, “he told me about the whole adoption thing. He’s shared more with me than you’ll like, but he needs someone who will listen to him about this. He’s basically shattered by this all.” 

Loki snorts. “So shattered that his first words to me after believing me dead was to demand the tesseract and lie to me about a home that was never really mine. Yes I can see how he can barely carry on these days. Thor clings to a lie that never really was. What is the saying? Looking through the past with rose colored glasses?” 

Eh, not exactly, but Tony gets his point. He nods. “Alright fair enough,” he says, “we both know Thor isn’t the best with words sometimes.” 

Loki raises another eyebrow at that. 

“Or most of the time,” Tony corrects, “Not much of a think before he acts kind of guy. Although you have to give him  _ some _ credit for trying to correct that. He’s also a person who needs things explained to him most of the time you know?” 

Loki nods. “I am surprised that you are not defending your lover more. The people of Asgard use to fall at his feet, thinking he could do no wrong. He was the perfect warrior prince to them.” 

“Just because I’m with Thor doesn’t mean I think he’s perfect. He’s not stupid,” he defends, “he just doesn’t always think. Or sees things the way they are. And honestly if you need someone to ask questions than I’m all for it. Odin’s bull isn’t the only place I see plot holes.” 

“Is that so?” Loki says dryly, “do tell, please.” 

“You play a good game I’ll give you that, but we don’t have even a quarter of the full story do we?” 

Loki’s sharp smile returns. “Why Stark why would you ever think that?” 

“Because being a genius is never a simple thing. And Thor’s pretty adamant about how smart you are. He knows that you’ve saved his life more than once, but,” he shakes his head, “he’s definitely taken advantage of it before. I can see why you wouldn’t feel appreciated.” 

“Most interesting,” is all Loki says to that. 

Tony stares at him, trying to figure him out just with his eyes. “If I ask, would you answer?” 

Loki stares right back. “If I answer would you believe me? Or would you only hear what you wanted to?” 

Tony doubts that Loki will believe him, but he nods anyways. 

Loki doesn’t respond, going once again back to his book. 

Well might as well say something now. He’s not going to have a good way to bring this up so why not just blurt it out? He’s never been one for tact, even when he should. Another thing that drives everyone crazy around him. “Thor let is spill about your crush on Rogers,” he says bluntly and wow, maybe he should have found a way to ease into it instead if Loki’s reaction is anything to go by. 

He jerks up, a snarl already on his lips. “I do  _ not _ have a crush on that Captain of yours,” he says forcefully. 

But Tony nods. “Yeah you kind of do. Now that Thor’s pointed it out I can totally see it.” 

“And what? You have come here to mock me after pretending to be an ally? To warn me off your precious teammate? Can’t stand the idea of the monster touching him?” He stands up, rage practically radiating from him, “I can assure you Stark that his virtue is perfectly safe from me.” 

Tony stands too and goes to grab Loki’s arm before he can leave. “No,” he denies. Fortunately he knows how to deal with super strength from Thor, otherwise the first yank and Loki would have had his arm back. It’s all about positioning after all. “ _ No _ ,” he repeats, “I am not trying to do any of that. I want to help.” 

Loki gives him a glare that is just about strong enough to kill him. Or light him on fire. “Do not bother trying to lie to me, it is pathetic. Am I supposed to actually believe you?” 

“Yeah,” Tony agrees, “because it’s true. You’re not the monster here Lokes. And you’re not the enemy either.” 

Loki gives a bitter laugh. “Of course I am Stark. What delusions have you been telling yourself to think that I am not. Or have you forgotten that I am only here because I tried to invade this Realm? That I attacked your city and killed your people.” 

“Plot holes,” Tony repeats. 

The expression Loki gives only just resembles a smile. “And what plot holes would that be?” 

“How many generals do you know that are the ones leading their army? Because there’s none that I can name for you.” 

“Because all of the Nine must do things exactly like Midgard yes?” It sharpens even more till it looks like he is bearing his teeth more than anything else, “Do drop these delusions of your before they injure your brain. I would hate to be held responsible for yet another of your mental health. Barton is already enough. I am the monster here and I have always been since birth. I do not know what your angle is, but I suggest you drop it.” 

Well then. There’s really only one response Tony can give to that. Without a thought he wraps his arms around him, holding on. Loki stiffens at the touch, straight as a board. The only indication that he is even alive in that moment is his breathing. 

“Just  _ what _ do you think you are doing?” he then demands. 

“Hugging you,” Tony answers as if it is obvious. Which it is. 

“ _ Why _ ?” 

Tony will never mention to another person that Loki’s voice breaks on the question. There are some things you just don’t do. 

“Because you need it,” he says, “Because Odin is a dick and messed everything up. Because you need someone in your corner and I think you’ve gone too long without one. Because you  _ aren’t _ a monster,” he shrugs, “Take your pick.” 

There is a pause before - “I still do not know what you want from me,” Loki says softly. 

“Maybe I’m just not stupid enough to discount you like the rest of Oz seems to be. One of the most powerful sorcerers of the Nine Realms and they treat you like crap? And then act surprised when you bring a gun to school to shoot them?” He shakes his head, “Stupid - which I’m not.” 

“So an ally,” he says as if to confirm. He relaxes minorly into the hug. 

Still not enough in Tony’s book, but it’s a start. “Sure, but I was thinking something a little more personal.” 

“You are already my brothers and I do not touch his leftovers. Or share.” 

“Thanks a lot,” he pokes him in the side, “I meant friends you know? Can’t see why no one else did it before. I think you’d make a great partner in crime.”

“Crime being the key word in this sentence of course.” 

Tony grins up at him. “Don’t knock it till you try it Lo lo.” 

Loki sighs. “I am not going to get rid of you, am I?” 

“Nope,” Tony confirms, “Sorry not sorry. Now about you getting your man-” 

The sigh Loki gives echoes through the room. Still it isn’t a denial. 

Tony only smiles wider as he talks. Yeah this was a  _ great _ idea. 

 


End file.
